


The Challenge

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Newt's POV in the porn: thus hilarity, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme. “Aleksis/Newt. Aleksis getting his big hands on some tiny, squishy nerd-booty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Doctor Gottlieb." Hermann looks up from his work, simply glancing, and finds he keeps having to look up from his seat: Aleksis is most certainly a tall fellow, and Hermann stares up at him, blinking. His accent is strong, but quite understandable - Hermann realizes he’s neve heard the man speak before.

The Russian has never entered their lab before either, so he is aware - Hermann does a quick and cursory glance for Newton, but now he remembers hearing the sound of German fading down the corridor.

“ _Ja_ , Papa, ich kenne, aber-  ** _nein_** _!_  Papa!” These protests were all he’d heard, but as Newton isn’t here now, Hermann can only surmise he’s still arguing with his father on the phone somewhere else on the ship.

"Mr Kaidonov-"

"Call me Alexei." The Russian smiles at him, friendly. Good God. He doesn’t look nearly so terrifying as his wife does when she smiles – but then, Hermann’s intimidation where Sasha is concerned has much to do with the way she looks at him like she could utterly destroy him. Hermann has no doubt that she could.

”Alexei. Can I help?” Hermann is honestly surprised the man didn’t hit his head on the ceiling coming ito the room. He is  _very_  tall.

"I wanted to ask- permission." Hermann regards the other man with some confusion, furrowing his brow and adjusting his glasses. "Pardon?"

"You and the other - Newt - you are not, ah,  _exclusive_? I wished for permission to have him for,” The Russian shrugs and waves his hand dismissivly. “One night only.”

Hermann feels his cheeks burn hot. Lord knows this is likely not a prank - the Russians don’t socialize with the Americans enough to be drawn into one of their cruel games, and even if they did, Hermann doesn’t believe on of their “jokes” would go  _quite_  this far.

He’s not quite sure whether to be more indignant that this man thinks they are _involved_  (because Newton is an infuriating, insolent thing that Hermann would like to have on his bed and - _ _ **ahem**__  - do nothing to, given his dear wife), or that the man thinks they are involved and that Hermann is a sharer, simply because  _Alexei’s_  wife apparently is.

He is _not._

But as Newt is not interested in Hermann, it  _does_  make sense… Would it be better to put Alexei right now, or just magnaminously give him permission and see how embarrassed Newton would be upon realizing whom Alexei had asked first?

Well, the question is simply answered for him.

"Why, you have my full and  _complete_  permission, Alexei. Seduce him as you please. I’m sure he’ll enjoy you thoroughly.”

Alexei smiles again, and with a polite nod, he moves to leave.

Oh, Hermann cannot  _wait_  to see how this folds out. Does that make him morally absent? Perhaps yes. It’s  _terribly_  worth doing, though.

—-

“Oh, hallo, Doctor Geiszler-” He is polite: he must be polite. Sasha had said firmly that to do this he ought be  _very_  polite indeed, unless Newton asked him not to be. He is quite certain he will manage to have this one before Sasha manages to have the older Australian, but discovering for certain is all part of the challenge, is it not?

“It’s Newt, dude!” The tiny doctor grins at him, and he has to reach up to pat Alexei on the shoulder. Alexei grins at him, and he takes in the slight shiver the smaller man gives.

Yes. Yes, he will win this challenge.

“ _Newt._ ” He draws his accent out just a little more, and yes, he is not imagining it when the tiny doctor’s lips part slightly, his eyes widening.

“Hmm?” The doctor all but  _squeaks_ , and Alexei leans forwards just slightly.

“I have a request.”

“A- a- yes?” He gets flustered very easily. Mostly this occurs when he speaks about kaiju, but Sasha was correct in that he reacted this way to seduction, also.

“I was wondering if I might borrow you, tonight.” Alexei smirks at him, lidding his eyes just slightly. “For  _bedroom_  experimentation. With just me – my wife is not to be involved. Not tonight, anyway.”

Newton Geiszler swallows very hard, and Alexei enjoys the way his Adam’s apple bobs thickly in his tattooed throat. He adjusts his glasses (amusingly, he does this like the  _other_  tiny doctor does), and then he rolls his sleeves up.

“Uh,  _yes._  Yes, man, I would totally – your wife is definitely okay with this, right? Because I am  _so_  okay with this, wow, I’m like,  _totally_  down. Right now, if you want- no, not right now, what am I saying? I got work, but um, later? Later.” Newt is very eager, yes, and he nods his head. His glance drifts quickly to Alexei’s uniform trousers, right to his crotch, before he looks back up. “ _Mmm._ ”

“Mmm.” Alexei agrees quietly, and he feels complete satisfaction. “I will come then, to you, this evening?”

“I-”  _Shit. Shit. I share a room with Hermann – does he not know this? I- we could just do it anyway. It’s not like we’re in bunks and the guy is gonna hit his head (though that’s a fucking funny idea), God, I want to climb him like a tree. But yeah. Yeah, we don’t need to go to his quarters – Hermann deserves it anyway! Yeah! For being a_ _ **dick**_ _all the time! Totally!_ “Yeah, man, okay!”


	2. Chapter 2

Newt is naked. Hermann had gone off somewhere _private_ to Skype his wife, and so Newt is naked, and he's impatient, and kinda _cold._ Where is the Russian hunk of _hot_? God, Newt has no idea why his wife is so okay with it. Maybe Sasha is _into_ it.

Which is hot. Scary, because he's pretty sure she could snap him like a twig and _would_ if it suited her, but it's hot too.

Newt wriggles, and then he grasps impatiently at the bottle of lube next to his bed. The Russian isn't _rushing_ , damn it, and he's horny and his dick is half-hard, and Newt isn't exactly a man for delayed gratification. He wants to get _fucked._

He warms the lube on his fingers, feels it slick and inhales for the scent of strawberry on the air, and then he closes his eyes, lying back and letting hands drop. His left wraps around his cock, stroking slowly, rhythmically, and with the other he circles his hole. Newt means to tease himself, but that doesn't last: it does not take long before he has two fingers buried inside himself and his hand is moving _so fast_ on his cock-

There is a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” He says hoarsely, somewhat distracted by his _hard dick_.

“You have forgotten I am coming?” Oh, so _now_ he decides to show up. God though, that _accent._ Newt wants to lick the guy.

“Come in.” Alexei does, and he stares at Newt for a few moments, his mouth opening.

“You started without me.” He sounds so _offended._

“Wasn't I meant to? You took a _long_ time, dude.” Newt retorts, and it comes out slightly breathy. Alexei moves forwards, grasps Newt's left hand and puts it on his knee.

“You will need more fingers than that.” He says, and then he pulls Newt's hand further, until it rests over the Russian's crotch. Or, more accurately, the _insane_ bulge in the crotch of his trousers. Newt lets out a breathy squeak. Jesus, he wants his _mouth_ on that anal destroyer, right now. All hands on deck to the Starship _Massive-Cock._ “Third finger.”

“No, I want-”

“ _Newton._ ” Alexei says Newton the way Hermann says Newton. It's commanding, and sharp, and plaintive, and it makes Newt want to spread his legs even though he doesn't actually _like_ the name.

He presses a third finger against himself, reluctantly drawing his other hand from the other's cock to lay it on his own thigh. Newt is _sweating_ , he realizes, and his skin has become far warmer. The wet is plain, but it gets worse because Alexei is _staring_ at his asshole, watching it stretch as Newt scissors his fingers, slowly. Slowly.

Newt begins to thrust the digits again, feeling the wonderful _fullness_ , the warmth. “The fourth.” Alexei says after a short while, and his voice is low, husky. It sends _tremors_ through Newt's body, and he shakes his head.

“I can't.” He says, because he can never get deep enough with four, and he rolls his hips against his hand, letting out a choked little noise. “Do it, do it, just fu- _uh-”_ Alexei pulls Newt's hand away, and then he presses his own slick fingers forwards – two of them, straight away. They feel thicker than Newt's three had, and the scientist _groans_ , stretching out on the bed.

He'd let this guy do _anything_ to him, God.

“I checked your medical records.” Alexei says, and Newt lets out a sort of confused, aroused burble, because Alexei says this while he thrusts in a third finger and tries ( _**succeeds** _ ) to brush over Newt's prostate. “You are clean.”

“I am cl- _ea-ea_ -n!” Newt agrees, and he veers off real words as Alexei simultaneously _twists_ _his fingers oh-Jesus-God-shit_ , and thrusts a paper onto Newt's chest. “What- what is this-”

“Is paperwork. Says I am clean.”

“Cl- you want to _bareback_ ?” Newt looks at the paperwork, checking the data and time stamps, and yeah. Yes. That- Alexei's cock in him, balls deep, skin on skin. “Okay. Yes. Yes. Hurry _up.”_ He demands. A fourth finger is slowly eased into him, and this time the stretch _burns_ a little, but Alexei drizzles more lube over his fingers and the pain fades off.

He's looking at Newt's face as he leans forwards, and God, why aren't his clothes off? Newt wants to see the muscles on his body as he – what's he doing with his tongue? _Jesus._

The noise Newt lets out is almost a scream until he muffles his mouth against his hand, biting down on the bare flesh as the larger man slides his tongue over the red, puckered skin, playing around his fingers with wet warmth that's never felt so _good._

Does Newt have some sort of fairy godmother that put a guy this great in Newt's bed?

“Clothes, no, no, clothes-” Newt says, and he wriggles forwards, rolling his hips down onto the other's hand as he clumsily pulls at the other man's shirt. He manages to get it off him, though, and then he's left drooling (figuratively) and pawing at (literally) Alexei's _many_ , thick muscles.

“Back, little man.” Little _man._ He just called Newt _little man._ Newt's boner has never been so boned before. Newt leans back, and watches with awe and scientific fascination as Aleksis Kaidonovksy kicks off his boots and strips off his clothes for his benefit.

His legs are very hairy, which Newt sort of appreciates, but he stops admiring how hairy and _muscular_ Alexei's thighs are when his dick is bared. His massive dick. His like, nine inch, _cola can thick_ cock.

Newt _needs_ it.

“On your back.” Alexei says, and his hand is on his cock, stroking up and down, up and down, and it's so _thick_ . Newt lies on his back, spreads his legs as wide as he can, drizzles more lube down his crack, doesn't even care that it's _cold_ and _weird._ “I am going to take you now.” Alexei lines himself up, and Newt is breathing heavily, gasping for hair.

_Christ._

“Newton, I- oh, good God.” Hermann's voice disappears as quickly as it had come in, and the door closes shut with a small bang. _Ha._ Asshole. Serves him right.

His triumphant tirade against his dear lab partner is interrupted by Alexei pressing inside him. He's so thick, _so_ thick, and Newt is stretching wide, really wide, and it doesn't actually hurt – it just feels _full_ , so full, so stretched, so _good._

“Shit, I want it, need it, more, _more_ -” Newt gets demanding, sharper, digs his nails into the thick, heavy meat of the other's back as he tries his best to snap his hips down. Alexei continues at a slow, infuriating pace.

“More, more. So greedy.” Alexei murmurs against his ear, his breath hot, his beard _fantastic_ . Newt lets out a sort of whimper as Alexei buries himself to the _root_ , and Newt thinks that if he could quite manage to move from his happy, blissful dream cloud and take up the effort to shift his hand, he might feel the other's cock just by pressing down on his own tummy.

But that's so much _effort,_ and it's much more fun to just imagine it.

“How is this, little man? This is enough?”

“No.” Newt says, and Alexei laughs: the vibrations go _all_ the way through him, and Newt wriggles under the larger man's weight. “ _**Move.** _ ”

Alexei does not go slowly. Newt's hands are pinned above his head and the Russian is fucking forwards, rapidly, rhythmically, and Newt's cock is _wet_ and has leaked a little, and it's the best thing Newt's ever experienced even if he hasn't even come yet.

Alexei comes first. With the overpowering feeling of having that humongous a dick fucking him full, it's _hard_ to come, and when the other man orgasms Newt feels it _flood_ into him, hot and wet. He feels like he might _swell_ with it, shit – the guy's seven foot tall, after all. There's _proportion_ to be considered.

He pulls back when his cock is soft, and Newt feels himself open, wet, and his hole doesn't _close_ right away, can't close right away. The room's air feels so _cold_ , shit, how does the guy's wife walk so confidently if he does _this_ to her? Newt admires Sasha Kaidonovksy more than ever before.

“Newton.” Alexei says, and then he slowly leans, licking a stripe from the bottom of Newt's balls to the head of his cock, tracing the raphe with his tongue's tip all the way. Newt comes crying out, squeezing his eyes closed, and he lies on the bed, exhausted, aching. He feels _great._

“Was good?”

Newt burbles.

“Good.”

Newt nods, sleepily: orgasms have always had something of a soporific effect on him.

“Go to sleep, little man.” Alexei says, and Newt beams at him.

Alexei does not bother to throw a blanket over his naked body as he goes – Hermann had given him _full_ permission, after all. He hardly needed to hide the evidence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Sorry for the delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently running a giveaway!
> 
> http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/95584589483/thats-right-folks-hi-there-im-dictionary


End file.
